Livets Svåra val
by Michaela.E
Summary: Bella är tillsammans med Emmet, men får en kväll se vad han går för. Han är precis som alla andra män.. När ska hon hitta den där villkorslösa kärleken som alla drömmer om? Finns den kanske redan i hennes närhet?
1. Chapter 1

**Alla Karaktärer Ägs Av Stephanie Mayer. Jag bara lånar dom en stund. **

Efter en helkväll på stan med både middag och utgång, var jag så jävla trött att jag kunnat somna ståendes, och längtade innerligt efter min säng därhemma, och min underbara pojkvän som troligen redan sov och höll sängen varm.

Klockan hade hunnit bli 1:45 och regnet bara öste ner över staden medans jag promenerade nerför gatan, letandes efter första bästa lediga taxi. Min svarta skinnjacka var helt genomblöt av det ihärdiga September regnet.

Min svägerska Tanya hade hittat ett gammalt ragg, Felix, på ett av ställena vi var på, och frågade om det var ok att hon lämnade mig för att åka hem med honom. Något vi aldrig gjorde annars. Vi hade en outtalad regel ossemellan, att vi alltid skulle åka hem tillsammans, eftersom att vi bor med ca 700 meters avstånd har vi också alltid gjort så.

Men när jag såg längtan i hennes blick när hon såg Felix jobba, så forstod jag vad hon ville. Tanya har alltid varit lite speciell, vi är ungefär lika långa 167 cm, med Tanya ser lång ut med den utstrålning och karisma hon kommer gående med, sen har hon en midja en annan skulle kunna döda för, och långt brunt hår. Hon skulle kunna få modeller att känna sig vardagliga med sitt vackra yttre. Hade hon inte varit min pojkväns syster, hade jag aldrig velat umgås med henne, just för att man känner sig så jävla blek och grå brevid henne. Det är inget hon gör medvetet, det bara är så och har alltid varit så.

Jag vet ju att jag är attraktiv, långt mörkbrunt hår ner till midjan, och en relativt bra kropp med tanke på att jag aldrig tränat i hela mitt 25-åriga liv, smal, men inte för smal, och vissa skulle väl påstå att jag har stora bröst som inte kan missas, D-kupa. Men ingen vill känna sig som om man står i skuggan av någon, och det kan man tyvärr känna ibland i hennes sällskap, även om hon försöker att dra med en och in i samtal överallt, för inte nog med hennes utseende som fördel, hon känner ju verkligen alla som spelar roll i stan också.

Men hon är som sagt lite speciell, hon har otroligt svårt att hitta någon hon verkligen tycker om. Alla män i hennes liv har bara valt att vara med henne för hennes vackra yttre, eller så har hon tyckt jätte mycket om männen, men de har vissat sig vara riktiga as.  
Men Felix var annorlunda. Inte så lång, men snygg, fräsh, muskulös och artig. En gentleman av från den gamla skolan, han var dessutom ägare till en av de mest populära krogarna i stan, Eclise, så han visste vad han ville med livet och jobbade hårt för att få det.

Därför kunde jag inte säga nej när hon frågade om det var ok.  
Jag vill ju se henne lycklig med någon som förtjänare henne.

Därför går jag här, ensam i ett regnigt Seattle och hoppas på att hitta en taxi så snart som möjligt som kan ta mig hem.

Efter att ha promenerat några minuter var jag verkligen genomblöt och riktigt kissenödig, när jag passerade en liten Irländsk hörnpub bestämde jag mig för att gå in och låna toaletten och kanske hitta någon jag kände så jag kunde låna en mobil och ringa taxi. För min telefon hade jag använt som kamera, så den hade ju inget batteri kvar.

När jag kom in var körsången i full gång, och folk skålade från alla håll och var glada. Jag tog mig igenom folkmassan som en slalombana för att komma längst bak till toaletterna. Hela stället luktade av olika typer av öl, och svett. Men inte så det var otrevligt, det var bara en typisk 'publukt'. Eftersom att detta var en klubb med mest män, var det ingen kö till toaletten som tur var, så jag promenerade obehindrat in och gjorde det jag skulle, och njöt lite av värmen från att vara inomhus igen.

När jag kom ut igen och var på väg mot baren för att fråga efter en telefon fick jag syn på en gammal granne som jag haft en ytlig bekantskap med, Kate, sitta vid ett bås och dricka lite öl. Hon såg ut att vara ensam, men det tvivlade jag på. Kate har alltid varit en person som omgetts med folk som ökar hennes självkänsla på ett eller annat sätt. Men jag ville inte störa ifall hon var här på dejt, och väntade på killen så jag började gå mot baren igen.

"Bella!" Hörde jag henne ropa över musiken, och vände mig om med ett leende. Och började gå mot henne. "Hej Kate, hur är det?" Sa jag och stannade vid hennes bord utan att sätta mig ner.

"Jo, det är bara bra, själv då?"

"Blött." Svarade jag och skrattade till lite. "Jag är faktiskt på väg hem, men måste kolla om jag kan låna en telefon och ringa taxi, min dog förut."

"Jaså? Men du kan få låna min." Svarade hon och började leta i en handväska som såg ut att kunna användas som påse efter en riktigt stor mathandling. Till slut lyckades hon lokalisera den och räckte över den till mig. "Här, numret är uppe redan, så det är bara att ringa." Log hon.

"Tack, jag går bort till toan bara, tror inte jag hör något här." Log jag och svepte med handen över lokalen och alla sjungande irländare.

"Ja, jag sitter här, sitter och väntar på min dejt som gick bort till baren, tror han gick vilse." Skrattade hon lite osäkert.

"Ahh, jag kommer snart." Så gick jag bort till toaletterna igen och ringde.

Jag blev informerad om att det inte fanns några lediga biler för stunden, men att återkomma om 20-30 minuter så skulle det säkert lösts upp lite.

Faan

Hade jag haft batteri på min egna mobil hade jag kunnat ringa Jasper. Min absolut bästa vän, han var en sån där man kunde ringa oavsett tid på dygnet, och han ställde alltid upp. Om han hade möjlighet då. Men eftersom att han var med oss tidigare på kvällen så visste jag att han nu bara låg hemma och kollade på tv eller sov, och hur elak jag än känt mig, hade jag kunnat ringa honom nu om jag hade numret, för detta var vad jag kallade nödsituation.

Efter samtalet gick jag tillbaka bort till Kate, som nu hade sällskap av sin dejt för att lämna tillbaka mobilen och tacka för lånet, och kanske flörta till med en stunds sällskap innan jag kunde ringa taxin igen.

Killen hon var med satt med ryggen mot mig, så det enda jag såg var hans bakhuvud som täcktes av brunt hår. Hon såg mig komma direkt trotts det dåliga ljuset i lokalen och log. "Fick du tag på någon taxi?" Undrade hon samtidigt som hon tog emot telefonen.

"Nej, de hade inga lediga bilar, så jag skulle ringa tillbaka om 20 minuter ungefär sa de."

"Ok, va synd. Men om du vill kan du sitta här med oss under tiden, så slipper du promenera meri regnet menar jag." Sa hon och flyttade sig lite mot killen, och lämnade plats åt mig på soffan mitt emot hennes dejt.

"Tack." Log jag, tog av mig jackan igen, och började sätta mig.

"Bella?" En röst jag kände igen. Jag tittade upp och rakt in i ögonen på hennes dejt.

"Edward? Hej." Svarade jag och log.

"Känner ni varandra?" Frågade Kate med en fundersam blick.

"Ja." Svarade jag. "Edward har jag känt sen jag var 15-16 år tror jag. Vi umgås inte så mycket längre, men vi brukade göra det mycket förut." Log jag och tittade Edward i ögonen. Jag ville inte riktigt förklara närmare än så när han ändå sitter här på dejt, men för 6,5 år sedan gjorde vi slut, då hade vi varit tillsammans i nästan 2,5 år. Vi var aldrig ovänner, utan skildes åt som vänner, han var även vän med Emmet, min nuvarande pojkvän. Det var faktiskt genom Edward som jag träffade Emmet.

Trotts att vi hade mycket historik tillsammans så talade vi inte så mycket med varandra numera, inte bara för att det kanske skulle vara en obekväm sits för Emmet, utan för att vi helt enkelt föll isär, valde varsin väg i livet och bland vänner. Men Edward var ju fortfarande en av de bästa vännerna som fanns, och det visste han mycket väl att jag tyckte.

"Jaha, dåså, då slipper vi den pinsamma presentationen." Sa Kate och log blygt mot Edward, som äntigen drog blicken från mig och tittade på sin dejt.

"Är det verkligen ok för er om jag sitter här en stund, annars kan jag gå bort och sätta mig i baren och låna deras telefon, så ni får vara ifred en stund." Sa jag, även om det var tryggt att vara i vänners sällskap, ville jag inte vara ivägen för dom.

"Nej nej, det är klart det är ok. Var inte dum nu Bella." Svarade Edward, och jag tyckte det flämtade till en irritations känsla i Kates ögon, men måste inbillat mig, för sekunden efter var hon som vanligt igen.

Kate lärde jag känna för några år sedan innan jag och Emmet flyttade till en ny lägenhet. Hon bodde i samma område, och var barndomsvän med en annan granne vi brukade umgås med då. När jag först träffade Kate, tyckte jag väldigt mycket om henne, och tyckte hon var riktigt söt. Inte för lång, med blondt långt hår med blåa ögon, och eftersom att hon arbetade som personlig tränare på gymmet i närheten hade hon en kropp som hette duga. För något år sedan gjorde hon en bröst operation, dels för att hon extraknäcker som modell, och nu då tjänar mer på det, men dels tror jag det var för att hon hade taskigt självförtroende. Men ju mer jag lärde mig om henne, dessto mer flagnade hennes utseende i mina ögon.

Bland annat så fick jag höra från min bästa tjejkompis Vienna, att Kate nästintill stalkat Viennas man, Dimitri, ett tag. Dimitri brukade träna på gymmet som Kate jobbar på, och alla som träffar Dim tycker han är snygg. Han är faktiskt väldigt snygg, inte min typ riktigt men sjukt snygg, japp, det är han. Lång nästan 190cm, och stor som en björn i kroppen av all träning. 115 kg muskler på exakt de rätta ställena kan ingen avvisa.

Sen var det fler liknande saker jag fick höra om henne, från olika håll. Men första pojkvän jag hade som 15 åring hade en liknande upplevelse av henne, men när hon upptäckte att han, Jacob, började bli kär i henne, så var han inte vatten värd längre i hennes ögon. Hon vill ha allt, men när hon får det på silver fat serverat vänder hon, då duger inget mindre än platinum.

Efter att vi suttit där ett tag, och jag försökt hålla mig på avstånd för att inte hamna i vägen, så frågade jag Kate om jag kunde låna hennes telefon igen. Det hade gått 35 minuter sen sist nu, så de borde ha en ledig bil tyckte jag.

Jag fick mobilen, och åter igen gick jag bort mot toaletterna för att ringa taxin. När jag stod och talade med den otrevliga operatören kom Kate, log och gick förbi in på en toalett.  
Tydligen hade de fortfarande inga bilar lediga, och mitt tålamod började ta slut nu, och tänkte fråga Kate om jag kunde få åka med henne hem, hon bor ju inte så överdrivet långt ifrån mig, så den biten hade jag gärna gått, om det bara betyder att jag kommer till rätt del av stan ialla fall. Jag behöver ju inte sitta med dom under deras dejt, bara hon kommer och hämtar mig när hon vill åka, tänkte jag.

"När kommer dom?" Frågade hon när hon kom ut från toaletten och tvättade händerna.

"Jadu, de har fortfarande inga bilar lediga.. Så jag undrar om det är ok att jag sätter mig i baren och dricker lite, så kanske jag kan åka med dig när du ska hem? Går hellre den biten än att gå ut i regnet och leta efter en taxi som uppenbarligen är så svårt att få tag på i den här stan.?" Svarade jag, nu något irriterat.

"Jaja, det är ok." Log hon och vi promenerade tillbaka till båset, så jag kunde hämta mina saker.

"Jaså du fick en bil nu." Log Edward.

"Det skulle man kunna tro" svarade jag frustrerat. "men icke. Fortfarande inga lediga bilar, så jag sätter mig i baren och låter er ha er dejt ifred." Log jag och plockade ihop min jacka och började gå.

"Bella.." Ropade Edward över musiken och kom mot mig. "Jag kör dig, vi tänkte ändå inte sitta här hela natten. Jag ska köra Kate hem, så jag kan köra dig med." Log han och la en arm över mina axlar och ledde mig tillbaka bort till bordet där Kate väntade. "Säkert?" Frågade jag och tittade upp på honom. "Säkert." Svarade han och kramade min axel lätt.


	2. Chapter 2

När vi kom tillbaka till båset såg Kate allt annat än nöjd ut. "Jag tänkte att vi kunde avrunda kvällen och kanske avslut den hos dig." Sa Edward till Kate och log sitt snea leende som kunde få kvinnor att falla som furor för honom.

Kate mjuknade i blicken, satte upp armbågarna på bordet så hennes bröst pressades upp ur urrigningen ännu mer än vanligt och svarade med lust i blicken. "Jaså, vad hade du tänkt dig då?"

Det kändes nästan löjligt att se på henne när hon trodde att hon var extra sexig, speciellt när jag känt Edward sen innan och mycket väl visste att nästa helg skulle hon vara utbytt mot någon annan. Under tiden jag känt Edward har han haft ett enda förhållande förutom med mig, så jag hade ju lärt mig att se hur han betedde sig när det var allvar och när det bara var för stunden. Bland annat så ansåg han att det bara var slampor som låg med någon på första dejten, och de var bara till för en enda sak. Sen hade han väl aldrig tyckt det var ok att jag satt kvar under deras dejt, om han verkligen ville komma någonstans med deti det långa loppet.

Men så länge båda var nöjda och jag fick komma hem, var jag glad.

Medans Kate började plocka ihop sina saker och gick för att hämta ut deras jackor tog Edward min jacka ifrån mig och höll upp den för att hjälpa mig. "Det är inte obekvämt för dig va?"

"Ehh va?" Jag tittade på honom och kände mig som ett levande frågetecken.

"Ja, att jag är på dejt, med någon du känner, säger att vi ska avsluta kvällen hos henne och allt det här." Svarade han och höll upp mitt hår för att kunna dra upp jackan ordentligt över axlarna.

"Men snälla Edward, jag träffade Emmet genom dig, och har sett dig flörta förr. Jag brukade träffa dig och Irina på våra vänners fester, varför skulle detta kännas obekvämt för mig?"

"Jo, när du lägger fram det så." Sa han med huvudet neråt, log och tittade upp på mig genom sina tjocka ögonfransar.

Blyg? Sen när?

"Sluta nu, vi är vänner, vi funkar bäst som vänner, och det insåg vi båda väl för 6,5 år sedan?" Skrattade jag, så han började skratta också. "Jo, vi gjorde väl det."

"Ni gjorde vad?" Frågade Kate som kom skumpandes med Edwards jacka över ena armen och sin över den andra.

"Inget, vi talade bara om hur länge vi känt varandra och uppdaterade varandra på skvallret inom vår vänskapskrets." Log han mot henne. Hon såg ut att tro på allt han sa. Tror han hade kunnat sälja en trasig traktor till henne med tanke på hur hon tittade på honom. Och hon bor i lägenhet.

Edward tog på sig sin jacka snabbt och drog upp sina bil nycklar. "Jag går och hämtar bilen, så kan ni väl vänta här sålänge, så slipper ni regnet." Sa han och nickade leendes mot oss innan han drog sig mot utgången.

"Kan du hålla den åt mig?" Fråga Kate och räckte ut sin väska mot mig, så hon kunde ta på sig jackan. "Så, hur känner du och Edward varandra då?" Frågade hon medans hon kastade på sig jackan.

"Vi har gemensamma barndomsvänner och har alltid umgåtts i samma umgänge, även om vi inte umgåtts specifikt med varandra på flera år." Svarade jag med en axelryckning.

"Varför?" Frågade hon och tittade mig rakt in i ögonen.

"Det bara blev så, jag träffade Emmet, och då drog vi oss undan våra vänner som man gör i början, sen har det bara inte blivit så."

"Så ni har inget förflutet." Helvete...

Innan jag hann svara så ringde hennes mobil, det vara Edward som kommit runt med bilen och väntade på oss. När hon lagt på, vände jag om och började gå mot utgången när hon tog tag i min arm och vände mig om mot henne igen.

"Bella, jag vill verkligen ha honom. Kom inte i vägen." Så gick hon förbi mig och ut.

Vad fan hände där?

Jag återhämtade mig från chocken snabbt och gick ut till Edwards silverfärgade XC60 som stod parkerad på vägen precis utanför. När jag öppnade dörren och tänkte sätta mig i baksätet såg jag att en mycket missnöjd Kate redan satt där. "Vi ska ju släppa dig först Bella, så sätt dig här fram." Sa Edward medans han ställde in radion.

"Ok." Svarade jag förundrat, stängde bakdörren och satte mig i framsätet istället.

"Du vet att jag även kunnat gå ur bilen från baksätet va?" Frågade jag och kollade på Edward. "Jo, men eftersom att du gick i regnet förut tänkte jag att du säkert ville sitta med värme i sätet, och det finns bara här fram." Svarade han utan att titta bort från vägen.

"Oh. Tack."

Jag lutade mig mot fönstret och tittade ut i mörkret medans husen svishade förbi, allt för att stänga ut Kate och Edwards samtal, försökte ge dom lite enskildhet trotts den begränsade ytan, tills jag hörde Kates röst fylld med irritation.

"Men ni har haft ihop det eller?"

Jag vände huvudet mot henne, och såg att hon nu knäpt loss sitt bälte och lutade sig framåt mellan våra säten för att komma så nära som möjligt. Hon såg riktigt irriterad ut men tittade inte ens åt mitt håll, utan kollade bestämt in i backspegeln för att få ögonkontakt med Edward.

"Jo det har vi väl, men det var länge sen nu." Svarade han, och jag såg hans knogar vitna medans han greppade ratten irriterat.

"Så du erbjuder henne en skjuts hem, ditt ex, på våran dejt?"

"Men Kate sluta nu. Det var ju inte som om jag ringde Bella och bad henne gå ensam i regnet mitt i natten för att förstöra våran dejt." Han började bli förbannad nu, hans annars gröna ögon började mörkna och käkmusklerna spändes ihop.

"Nä, men du kunde väl låtit henne vänta i baren som hon sa medans vi fortsatte vår dejt i lugn och ro."

"Ok, nu räcker det." Sa jag högt. "Jag sitter i bilen, det känns lite larvigt att bli förbisedd när man uppenbarligen sitter mitt i allt ok? Det var inte meningen att 'förstöra' eran dejt. Det var dessutom 6,5 år sedan det tog slut mellan oss, jag har en pojkvän nu som jag är jävligt kär i, och Edward har haft sin bekärda del på den fronten också. Det är inget mellan oss längre mer än vänskap. Jag ska snart ut ur bilen, och då kan ni fortsätta.. Släpp det bara nu." Nästan skrek jag till henne medans jag tittade henne rakt i ögonen, våra ansikten kan inte varit mer än 15 cm från varandra.

"Så, så, så..." Ropade nästan Edward medans han tog tag i min högra arm och försökte dra fram mig till mitt säte igen. "Sluta tjafsa nu. Bella lugna dig, och Kate, du slutar kasta anklagelser nu eller så avslutar vi allt efter att jag släppt av Bella." Sa han bestämt och tittade i backspegeln för att se henne. Eftersom att Edward känt mig länge och väl, visste han mycket väl när det började gå över styr för min del, och när folk borde backa. För backa var något jag tyvärr aldrig gjorde. Det hade han fått erfara mer än en gång när han fått dra iväg mig från mindre bra situationer.

"Mmm.." Svarade hon bara och lutade sig bakåt med armarna i kors över bröstet som en bortskämd liten snorunge som nyss fått skäll.

Några minuter senare rullade vi in på gatan där jag bodde, och Edward stannade på parkeringen utanför. "Tack för skjutsen," sa jag och räckte mig över för att ge honom en kram. "Hoppas ni får en trevlig kväll.." Så öppnade jag dörren för att gå ut.

När jag ställde ner fötterna på marken kollade jag inte riktigt vart jag satte ner dom, och hamnade snett med foten längst trotoarkanten och ramlade ur bilen med en duns, och hamnade såklart i en vattenpöl.

"Jävla skit." Skrek jag halvt samtidigt som jag satte mig hårt på marken utan att lyckas hålla emot. "Vem fan tyckte det var en bra idé att ha högklackat.." Svor jag, när jag hörde en bildörr öppnas och genast stod Edward brevis mig och hjälpte mig upp igen.

"Hur gick det?" Frågade han oroat medans han tog min arm över sina axlar och höll upp mig.

"Bra tror jag, förutom att jag är dyngblöt nu." Skrattade jag och försökte ställa ner foten, men det gjorde så jäkla ont att jag bara kunde ge ifrån mig ett gnällande ljud.

"Hon sa bra, nu åker vi." Hörde jag Kate ropa innefrån bilen. Edward svarade inte, utan bara mumlade något irriterat som lät som 'Du kan gå hem själv slyna.' Men jag är inte säker.

"Kan du gå?"

"Jo då, det är ju bara 20 meter eller så hem, det borde jag väl klara." svarade jag, men han tittade bara tvivlande på mig, och helt plötsligt svepte han upp mig i sin famn och bar mig. "Jag bär dig om det 'bara' är den korta biten." Sa han och log sådär snett mot mig. När han hade tagit några steg hördes en bildörr öppnas och sedan stängas igen.

"Vad fan sysslar du med? Hon kan väl gå själv?" Hördes Kates sjukt irriterande röst. Edward vände sig om och suckade djupt innan han tittade på mig. "Kan du stå själv en snabbis?" Frågade han med låg röst. "Aha." Svarade jag lika lågt.

Han satte ner mig så jag kunde stå och luta mig mot ett träd, sen ställde han sig precis framför mig, och jag såg varje muskel i nacken spännas.

_Nu är han förbannad.. Yehaa.._ Tänkte jag med ironi.

"Kate, för helvete. Hon har troligen stukat foten, jag ska bara hjälpa henne hem, eftersom att hon bor 3 trappor upp, och se till att Emmet hjälper henne i säng. Jag kommer snart."

"Jag tror inte jag vill fullfölja den här dejten längre." Svarade hon med armarna i kors. "Du bryr dig mer om ditt ex, än vad du gör om mig som du faktiskt är på dejt med."

"Ja kanske" Svarade han lugnt. "Men det har mer att göra med att jag känner henne sen långt tillbaka än att hon är mitt ex. Kan du inte släppa det så är det upp till dig, men kan du inte det så föreslår jag att du tar och börjar promenera hemåt nu, så jag kan åka hem själv när jag lämnat Bella." Han vände sig om och var på väg att lyfta upp mig igen när hennes röst ekade på den tomma parkeringsplatsen igen.

"Hade jag vetat att du var sån jävla mes och så osympatisk mot mig hade jag aldrig gått med dejt med dig från början. Du kan avsluta kvällen själv eller med någon annan för nu skiter jag i dig." Hon vände sig om för att plocka ur sina grejor ur bilen.

Nu fick jag riktigt dåligt samvete, hela Edwards kväll var förstörd pga mig, och ilskan tog över. Jag tog tag i Edwards axel och hoppade framåt på min fungerande fot och ställde mig en bit framför honom, men snubblade till lite så han greppade tag med händerna på varsin sida av min midja för att hålla mig balanserad.

"Nu får du fan ta och ge dig Kate!" Japp nu var jag förbannad. "Du är patetisk. Ska du hålla hans förflutna mot honom, ett förflutet som ingen av oss velat dela med oss till dig, eller ens nämnt, utan du gissat dig till. Och dessutom avsluta en annars fungerande dejt på så här dåligt? För vad, För att du är osäker?" Hon stod helt stilla vid bilen och bara tittade på mig ilsket.

"Du kan välja nu, antingen går du härifrån nu och får skylla dig själv, eller så släpper du dina små teorier om oss och åker lugnt hem med Edward och får känna hans enorma kuk när han knullar sönder dig hela natten. Valet är ditt, men nu orkar jag fan inte lyssna på ditt gnäll längre!" För varje mening jag skrek ut till henne så kände jag Edward komma närmare och närmare tills min rygg var helt pressad mot hans bröst, fortfarande med sina händer runt min midja, och något var...fel? Varför i helvete kände jag hans kuk mot min länd? Hård dessutom.

Kate stod helt still en stund, utan att säga ett ord. Samtidigt som jag kände Edwards kuk bli hårdare och hårdare mot min ländrygg. Hela situationen blev snabbt väldigt...fel.

Efter vad som kändes flera minuter vände sig Kate om, tog sin väska och stängde dörren. "Jag går." Sa hon bara och vände sig om och började promenera. Vi stod helt stilla och bara tittade på när hon gick bortåt i regnet. Jag kände Edwards andedräkt mot min kind när han la hakan mot min ena axel, han luktade som han alltid gjort, Whiskey, lite rök och hans egna doft. "Förlåt." Viskade jag ut.

"Ingen fara, nu slipper jag komma på en dålig ursäkt till varför jag inte vill träffa henne igen." Svarade han och drog nästippen längs min käke bakåt mot örat längst nacken. "Så du tycker jag har stor kuk.?" Frågade han och jag hörde verkligen hur han log.

"Käften bara nu, och hjälp mig hem." Sa jag och försökte vända mig om, men hans grepp om min midja var stenhårt. "Om du svarar på det här, när du sa det där sista om min enorma kuk som skulle knulla sönder henne, fick du minnes bilder då?" Hans röst var låg och raspig nu, och hans kuk stod givakt och tryckte obekvämt in i ryggen på mig. Hans händer började vandra, först neråt på utsidan av mina lår, och sedan uppåt, tills hans fingerspetsar var strax under mina bröst.

"Edward, sluta nu och hjälp mig hem, eller så går jag själv." Det här var en situation jag inte alls visste hur jag skulle hantera, han hade alltid vetat hur han skulle få mig tänd utan att beröra mig förut. Men jag trodde ju verkligen att jag blivit imun mot hans magi, speciellt eftersom att en av anledningarna till att vi gjort slut var för att jag kom på honom med att ha varit otrogen en helg när jag hade hjälpt min pappa i hans stuga. Tydligen hade jag fel, jobbigt fel.

Jag försökte med all kraft jag besatt att inte visa honom hur han påverkade min kropp, som kändes som den brann innifrån.  
"Visst, förlåt." Sa han, och innan jag hunnit reagera var jag i hans famn igen, och han bar mig hem. Han sa inte ett ord förän vi kom fram till porten. "Vart har du din hemmanyckel Bella?"

"I framfickan på mina jeans, men ställ ner mig så fix.." Innan jag hunnit avsluta meningen så ställde han upp sitt ena ben mot väggen och lutade mig mot det medans han drog fram sin hand och fram till mina fickor. "Höger eller vänster?" Viskade han, det lät nästan som om han hade ont någonstans. "Höger" Svarade jag med en viskning.

Utan att slita blicken från min så letade hans hand fram över min mage, ner mot min ljumske tills han nådde fickan på mina tajta jeans. Han tryckte ner sin hand i min ficka och tog tag i nyckeln, men drog aldrig upp handen igen. "Vad gör du Edward?"

"Inget" Viskade han och drog sakta upp handen igen och låste upp portdörren och lyfte in mig. "Du vet att det finns hiss va?" Frågade jag honom utan att titta på honom.

"mmm.." Var hans enda svar medans han gick mot hissen och tryckte på knappen med ena foten. "Du kan släppa ner mig Edward, jag är inte invalid." Försökte jag skoja. "Jo, men det känns bättre att ha dig i min famn." Svarade han och drog nästippen genom mitt hår ner mot min nacke.

"Edward, det här är fel. Du vet det och jag också. Jag är tillsammans med Emmet, som för övrigt är din kompis."

"Mmm, men du har inte gjort något fel." Viskade han så hans andedräkt kittlade mot nacken och det gick rysningar längs hela min ryggrad. "Jo.." Viskade jag och blundade. "Jag stoppar det inte.." Hissdörrarna öppnades och han ställde ner mig på insidan av hissen, men höll sina händer återigen runt min midja och lutade sin panna mot min. "Du kanske inte ville.." Viskade han med hes röst och började backa in mig längre in i hissen, och när jag trodde att allt skulle sluta åt helvete, så släppte han mig, pussade mig på kinden och backade ut igen.

"Det var kul att träffa dig igen Bella." Sen var han borta.

_Helvete Helvete Helvete_...


	3. Chapter 3

De närmaste veckorna fick jag tillbringa hemma. Emmet tog mig till doktorn dagen efter Edward hade kört mig hem, och det visade sig att foten var stukad. Så nu var jag sjukskriven, och enliget Emmet helt invalid för jag fick inte ens gå till affären för att handla.

Kvällen med Edward sa jag inte ett ord om till någon, i hopp om att den skulle försvinna ur mitt minne. För övrigt hade jag inte så många jag hade kunnat berätta för heller, mina närmaste bestod av Tanya, min svägerska och hennes bästa vän Garret, även om jag stod Vienna väldigt nära så hade vi inte riktigt den relationen att vi delade hemligheter på det viset. Den enda jag skulle kunnat berätta för var Jasper, men han hade varit lite upptagen den senaste tiden, han träffade tydligen en tjej som gick honom på nerverna Alice. Han sa att hon var det mest inerverande han träffat på, och att han inte förstod sig på henne alls.

Egentligen tror jag han var kär för första gången i sitt liv, och såg framemot den dagen jag fick träffa den här tjejen som lyckats fånga Jaspers intresse.  
Han var annars en väldigt komplicerad kille när det gällde relationer, onenights har han haft otaliga gånger, med de snyggaste brudarna man kunnat tänka sig, men förhållande.. Det hade han bara försökt sig på en enda gång tidigare, men det gick ju åt pipan efter att det visat sig att tjejen, Maria led av e personlighetsstörning, och gjorde hans liv till ett levande helvete.

Idag var det tre veckor sedan jag var utanför dörren, och om jag inte fick frisk luft snart skulle jag börja klättra på väggarna. Jag behövde få se människor, andra än bara Tanya och Garret. För Emmet hade jag knappt sett röken av, han sa att nu när jag var hemma och sjukskriven behövde han jobba extra i garaget för att få ihop till lönen. Han jobbade som bilmekaniker i ett garage i ett industriområde inte allt för långt från vårt hem.

Som vanligt skulle Emmet jobba över även idag, fast jag försökte övertyga honom om att han inte behövde. Och senare ikväll skulle han följa med sin syster ut, de hade firma fest på hennes jobb, men 2 hade avbokat i sista stund, så hon hade frågat Garret och Emmet om de ville följa med ut, när jag ändå inte kunde göra något.

Min fot hade fungerat fint i några dagar nu, så egentligen kunde jag väl börja leva igen, men läkaren hade sagt att jag skulle vila i 4 veckor. Vila ja, inte ligga i koma.  
Så nu fick jag nog. Drog på mig ett par ljusblåa jeans och min vita ed hardy topp och mina svarta gympa skor. Drog upp håret i en tofs och ut från vår lägenhet som agerat fängelse allt för länge nu. Tog hissen ner till garaget under huset och gick bort till min lilla älskling, min vita A5:a.

Startade upp den och insåg hur mycket jag saknat min bil under dessa veckorna. Ända sedan jag lärt mig köra som 14-åring hade jag älskat det, en dag utan bilkörning var som en dag utan musik för en artist. Det var därför jag valt att jobba som bilbud, för att få köra så mycket som möjligt. Älskade känslan av att kontrollera kraften och hastigheten. Min kärlek brummade igång, och jag körde ut ur garaget med en väldig fart.

Åkte bort till solariet några kvarter bort, och gick in.

"Hej Bella, vart har du varit?" Efter att ha blivit stammis här hade jag lärt känna Angela som ägde stället.

"Stukade foten efter en utekväll med höga klackar och en missplacerad trotoar, så jag har legat hemma i foster ställning och försökt behålla vettet." Log jag.

"Jaså, gick det bra." Log hon, även om vi bara brukade tala om det mest vardagliga, så hade hon snappat upp att jag inte var typen som gillade att ligga stilla en hel dag och bara slösa bort tiden. Jag ville ha något att göra, annars blev jag knäpp.

"Nä, 1 vecka kvar säger läkaren, men jag orkar inte mer nu. Nått måste jag få göra. Borde få gå tillbaka till jobbet också tycker jag, hur mycket kan det skada foten att köra runt en budbil liksom?"

"Jaja, ta tillfället iakt och gör allt det där du inte hinner när du jobbar nu då istället." Sa hon och började plocka fram handduk till mig.

"Ja, om inte Emmet tvingat mig att vara bokstavligt talat sängliggandes i tre veckor hade det redan varit gjort, men jag har inte ens fått gå till affären. Men nu jobbar han, och ikväll ska han ut med sin syster, så nu har jag fritid och får göra som jag vill." Log jag och började gå mot mitt vanliga lilla bås för en uppiggande solstund.

Medans jag stod och klädde av mig för att få lägga mig ringde min mobil. Viennas namn blinkade över hela displayen.

"Hej hjärtat. Hur är det?"

"_Bara bra, hur är det med dig? Är foten bättre?_"

"Ja, mycket. Men jag måste ju vara hemma i 1 vecka till. Men Emmet jobbar nu, så jag har smitit ut." Skrattade jag. "Är på solariet, det kan ju fan inte skada. Sen får jag väl komma bort till dig eller nått, för Emmet ska ut med Tanya och hennes jobb ikväll."

"_Ska han ut när du är hemma och sjuk?_" Vienna var väl inte Tanyas eller Emmets största fan precis, hon hade tagit på sig rollen som min stora syster, och ansåg ofta att de gjorde vissa saker endast för att få mig att känna mig liten och utanför. Något jag försökte vifta bort, även om hon hade rätt ofta.

"Ja, de hade 2 platser kvar så hon bad Garret och Emmet att följa med henne."

"_Kunde hon inte skitit i Garret, han kommer ju ändå komma dit senare, och hade gjort även om han inte var bjuden. Den platsen hade kunnat gå till dig. Så jävla ansträngande är det fan inte att gå ut och äta._" Jupp, nu var hon igång mitt hjärta.

"Vienna, det är lugnt.."

"_Nä, det är fan inte lugnt. De gör alltid såhär. När fan ska du öppna ögonen och se hur jävla elaka de verkligen är mot dig?_"

"Vi, kan vi ta det här sen när jag kommer bort till er? Tänkte njuta lite av solningen nu."

"_Jo, fast det var därför jag ringde. Jag kände plötsligt för att gå ut och ta en öl. Ska Emmet ändå iväg kan du ju följa med mig. Inget party, utan bara en öl på Twilight tänkte jag?_"

"Jo absolut. Jag kommer ner till dig efter att jag dushat sen då. Har ni middagsplaner eller kan jag bjuda in migsjälv?" Skrattade jag.

"_Klart du kan komma. Dim ska göra Ungersk gryta ikväll, så kom du_."

"Bra, då ses vi senare. Puss"

"_Puss_"

Efter solningen åkte jag hem och tog mig en lång, varm dusch innan jag ringde Emmet.

"_Hej Älskling, mår du bättre?_"

"Hej, jo, jag har faktiskt varit iväg och solat idag, det var riktigt skönt att få komma utanför dörren en stund."

Jag hörde honom skratta lite "_Jo, men du ska ju ta det lugnt babe. Du, jag kommer inte hem emellan. Tanya ringde nyss, så jag duschar på jobbet och åker direkt till henne, så kommer det en limo som hennes jobb betalat och hämtar oss vid 18 ikväll_."

Jag tittade på klockan 16:20. "Hmm.. ok, hade ju varit trevligt att träffa dig en stund ialla fall. Men ok, vi ses väl inatt då. Jag ska ändå ner till Dim och Vi nu snart och äta lite, sen åker väl jag och Irr in till stan och tar en öl på Twilight."

"_Va fan ska du in till stan för, så du kan ramla igen och bli sjukskriven ännu längre? Fattar du inte att jag inte orkar jobba extra skift hur länge som helst?_" Vad i helvete hände där då?

"Va? Vad menar du? Jag har väl inte för vana att springa runt och ramla för att bli sjukskriven så du måste jobba extra?"

"_Men du är för helvete redan skadad. Nä, stanna hemma och ta det lugnt, ni kan åka in till stan en annan dag, eller är det här en dålig ursäkt från Vi´s håll för att kolla upp oss?_" Vad i helvete var han så jävla grinig för?

"Har du mens eller Emmet? På riktigt, när började jag eller Vi att spionera på dig? Eller ännu mer intressant, när fick vi det som fritidsintresse att kolla upp dig för att du går ut?"

"_Ah, man vet fan aldrig. Stanna hemma så du blir frisk nu istället, så jag kan få vila lite också_."

"Du, nu får du fan ge dig. Det är för helvete du som tycker jag ska vila, inte jag. Hade jag fått bestämma hade läkaren aldrig behövt sjukskriva mig. Då hade jag varit tillbaka på jobbet redan 2 dagar efter. Så det här är inget du slänger över på mig. Gå du ut och käka med din syster, jag går ut med Irr en stund. Jag är fan vuxen och kan ta det beslutet helt själv." Sen la jag på luren. Riktigt uppretad.

Nä, han ska fan inte få förstöra min kväll...

Jag gick in i sovrummet och drog fram mina svarta tajta jeans och en vit räfflad långärmad t-shirt. Och hur jag än försökte så kunde jag inte låta bli att tänka på hur jävla idiotiskt och barnsligt Emmet betedde sig. Jag plockade fram min vita spets BH och matchande trosor.

_Makeup sex is the best sex_. Tänkte jag för migsjälv och hoppades på en försoning inatt när vi båda kom hem.

Jag klädde på mig och gick in i badrummet för att sminka mig_. Ok, då kör vi hela vägen ut_. Tänkte jag för migsjälv, och målade mig extra sexigt med svartsotade ögon och mycket mascara och lite mörkrosa läppglans. Drog på mig mina svarta knähöga stövlar som inte hade allt för hög klack och min svarta skinn jacka inna jag kollade mig en sista gång i spegeln. Jupp, jag är fan het!

Jag parkerade bilen på besöksparkeringen vid deras hus och la på pengar så det skulle räcka tills imorgon när jag kan gå och hämta bilen promenerade bort till färdiglagad mat, som jag inte behövde diska efter med underbara vänner.

Som bestämt så bjöd Dim och Vi på ungersk gryta, vad det är i den har jag inte en aning om, men jag älskar den. Vi satt där och pratade på ett bra tag om allt mellan himmel och jord och brära hade trevligt.

"Så Bella, Vart ska ni ikväll då?" Frågade Dimitri när Vienna gått in i badrummet för att göra sig iordning. "vet inte säkert, vi funderade på Twilight, men man vet aldrig vart kvällen tar oss." Flinade jag och smuttade på mitt vin. "Ska du inte följa med ut då?"

"Nä." Skrattade han. "Ni kan få ha er skvallerkväll för er själva, tänkte slänge på en film som ändå inte vill kolla på." Svarade han medans han plockade undan efter maten.

"jo, kom igen nu. Jag tänkte ringa Jasper och kolla om han ville göra oss sällskap en stund också, om du inte vill vara med hela kvällen så kan du väl ialla fall följa med en liten stund?"

"Nä, jag orkar verkligen inte. Jag har jobbat hela dagen, och sen tränat. Nä, jag ska vara hemma, men hälsa Jasper så gott."

En timma senare var vi på väg in till stan med taxin. Jag hade ringt Jasper, och han skulle möta oss senare på Twilight, han skulle bara hem och dusha eftersom att han spenderat hela dagen på klubben. Jasper var med i en Mcklubb, inte en sån där du läser om i tidningarna, utan en ren hobby klubb, några gamla barndomsvänner med gemensamt intresse för hojar som startade en klubb, som endast gick ut på att åka och meka.

Vi kom in till stan vid 20 tiden, och om man tyckte Tanya kände rätt folk, så var det ingenting mot Viennas kompiskrets. Eftersom att Dimitri brukade stå vakt utanför olika klubbar på helgerna som extra knäck, lärde hon känna allt möjligt folk, men de flesta kände hon sen tidigare då hon själv haft 3 av de mest populära klubbarna i stan.

Hon sålde dom för bara några år sedan när hon och Dim bestämde sig för att starta familj, än hade de inte fått några barn, men när det kom så var jag säker på att inget annat barn i världen kunde få bättre föräldrar. Och de pengar hon tjänade p att sälja tillät henne idag att vara en flitig hemmafru med alla möjliga typer av idéer och hobbys som utövades när Dim var på sitt vanliga jobb.

Vi satte oss inne på Twilight, en mörk och rustik liten pub och drack lite öl och hade väldigt trevligt när Jasper kom in. Jag blev lite besviken över att han kom själv, jag hade hoppats på att få träffa den här Alice som tagit honom med storm, men hon jobbade tydligen fortfarande sa han och satte sig hos oss.

Alla kvinnor som gick förbi oss tittade på Jasper med trånande blickar. Inte konstigt, även om jag aldrig hyst några som helst känslor av den sorten för honom, kunde även jag se att han var ruskigt snygg med sit blonda halvlånga hår, ljust gråa ögon som lockade fram sanningen och såg ända in i själen vissa stunder. Han var rätt lång, närmare 190 cm, med tydliga muskler utan att vara för biffig.

Vienna ursäktade sig och gick på toaletten, och så fort hon var utom hörhåll vände sig Jasper till mig och genomborrade mig med sin blick. "Så Bella, vad är det som hänt?"

"Varför tror du något har hänt?" Frågade jag och tittade ner på min öl framför mig, allt för att undvika hans blick. "Jag har hört det på din röst i flera veckor, men idag är det mer än det har varit, jag borde frågat dig, men antog att det var ett samtal du inte ville ha på telefon.."

"Nä det är inget, jag har bara haft en dålig period nu när jag varit sjukskriven, du vet hur jag inte klarar av att vara lugn och bara sitta hemma." Försökte jag skoja bort det. Men han log inte, inte ens en antydan till leende.

"Det är mer." Sa han bara, och nu kunde jag inte titta bort, även om jag ville.

"Jag mötte Edward för några veckor sedan, han körde mig hem från stan den där kvällen när jag var ute med Tanya."

"Vad hände då?" Frågade han med omtanke i blicken, och la sin hand över min på bordet. "Inget hände väl fysiskt mer än att jag stukade foten, det var väl mer den atmosfären som blev."

"Men ni har ju umgåtts förut efter att ni gjorde slut, vad var detför skillnad nu då?" Jag tittade bort mot toaletterna och såg att Vienna fortfarande stod i kön in, och berättade allt för honom. Som sagt, Jasper kunde jag berätta allt för, han var min 'partner in crime' min bästa vän som aldrig dömde mig för något, och som alltid visste vad han skulle svara.

"Ni kanske har något ouppklarat mellan er. Även om ni inte var ovänner när det tog slut, så tog det ju slut för att han var otrogen, ni kanske bara behöver ett riktigt avslutnings prat?"

"Jo kanske svarade jag.." Nu kom Vienna gåendes mot oss igen, ilsken som ett litet bi.

"Vet ni vilken jävla tid det tar för att få pissa på det här jävla stället?" Jag kunde inte annat än att skratta åt henne.

"Så, vad pratar vi om?" Frågade hon när hon äntligen satt sig ner igen, och bestämt sig för att inte ödsla mer energi åt att vara irriterad. Sån var hon, hon kunde bli hur arg som helst, men ge henne en minut eller två så var hon sitt gamla goda, glada jag igen sen.

"Pratar vi skit om Emmet?" Frågade hon och lutade sig över bordet. "För det gör jag mer än gärna, vilken jävla man väljer att gå ut och festa med sin lilla syster när flickvännen ligger, ja, eller ska ligga hemma med stukad fot?" Sa hon och tittade på Jasper, mycket väl medvetande om att hon skulle komma att få medhåll från honom. Han kanske inte alltid sa det inför andra, men han gillade inte alls hur Emmet var mot mig många gånger.

"Va? Är han ute med Tanya?" Frågade han med höjd röst.

Så jag fick förklara även den historien för honom. "Så det är därför du är lite nere idag?" Frågade han.

"Ja, det är väl det." Svarade jag lite generat över att min pojkvän väljer sin syster framför en myskväll med mig, och började pilla med eticketten på ölflaskan igen för att slippa se deras ömkan.

"Men skit i honom, om han tycker bättre om henne kanske han ska ta och dela sitt liv med henne istället." Vienna var väldigt uppretad och det hördes tydligt i hennes röst. "Jag tycker vi tar en helkväll och har skitkul, så glömmer vi honom bara för ikväll.. Och ser om det kan bli bättre tills imorn, annars finns det andra fiskar i sjön Bella." Sa Vienna, och när hon sa det tittade jag på Jasper som tittade på mig med ett flin och ett klart medelande i ögonen. Ialla fall en fisk till.


	4. Chapter 4

Vi satt kvar på Twilight i någon timma till och bestämde oss sen för att göra som Vienna sa, och göra kvällen fantastisk, så vi drog oss vidare mot en annan klubb som jag inte kollade namnet på. Men tydligen var den bra, för kön utanför var enorm. Men Vienna och hennes kontakter fick in oss utan en enda minut i kö. Skönt, slippa stå därute och frysa.

Det var ett ställe som jag aldrig varit på innan, och jag blev chockad över hur stort och öppet det var. Trotts att det var folk precis överallt kändes det inte trångt. Musiken dunkade högt, och man fick nästan skrika i varandras öron för att bli hörd.

Vi hängde in våra jackor, plockade på oss våra viktigaste saker som kort och mobil och gick sedan in från lobbyn i den stora lokalen. Lamporna skiftade färger, stobbarna blinkade itakt med musiken så det var omöjligt att se vad det var för färger på inredningen där inne. I mitten stod en rund bar med 4 bartenders som serverade drinkar åt all håll, runt baren var ett stort dansgolv, och längst väggarna stod mjuka plysh soffor fulla med folk. Längst in till vänster från ingången fanns en VIP avdelning där det endast satt 4-5 personer och drack i lugn och ro. Dit gick vi. _Självklart_. Tänkte jag.

Vienna började prata med vakten som stod vid ingången till VIP avdelningen och snart hade vi ett eget bord där, med syn över hela lokalen, sköna stolar och servitörer som kom och levererade drinkar på löpande band. Vienna bestämde sig som vanligt för att ta en liten spelrund på ett av de 4 blackjack borden som fanns i varje hörne, men jag och Jasper satt kvar och pratade.

"Har du talat med Emmet mer, efter att ni bråkade i telefon menar jag?" Frågade han.

"Nej, tänkte att det är bäst vi tar det ikväll när vi är hemma, men som det är nu så är det nog bäst imorgon när båda är nyktra igen istället." Svarade jag och tog upp min mobil för att kolla. Inget missat samtal, inte ens ett sms.

"Mm, jo kanske." Svarade han tyst, tog en klunk av sin öl och tittade ut på folket som stod och dansade överallt.

"Jag kommer snart, måste bara på toa." Sa Jasper och försvann innan jag hann reagera. Så där satt jag i min ensamhet, drack min öl och tittade på när folk hade roligt medans jag själv hade tankar som snurrade åt alla håll. Var det verkligen så illa mellan mig och Emmet, eller förstorade Jazz och Vi bara upp allt? Vi bråkade ju nästan aldrig i vanliga fall, kanske en gång per år, max. Och jag älskar honom ju.

Och Edward.. där vet jag inte vad som hände. Det var ju över 6 år sen vi var tillsammans, kunde vi verkligen ha saker outtalat mellan oss?

Jag lyfte min öl för att ta en klunk men något fångade min blick vid ingången. Tanya kom ingåendes med Felix´s arm runt sig. Då borde ju Emmet också komma snart. Va bra, då kanske vi kan lösa allt nu ialla fall. Tänkte jag, och började resa mig för att gå och möta dom, men innan jag hunnit ställa mig upp riktigt kom Emmet in, hand i hand med en brud? En lång blond brud.

Vad i helvete…

Han lutade sig mot hennes öra och viskade något, hon log och nickade. Då släppte han hennes hand, pussade henne på munnen och gick emot baren i mitten.  
Jag satt som fastfrusen och bara tittade på dom. Emmet gick fram till baren och beställde 2 drinkar, och när han betalt återvände han till tjejen, tog hennes hand och ledde henne mot en av sofforna till höger från mitt håll. Han ställde ner glasen på bordet framför soffan, satte sig ner och drog ner tjejen i sitt knä, som skrattade och verkade vara väldigt nöjd med livet för stunden.

Jag kände hur ilskan började byggas upp inom mig. Den bubblade upp ända från tårna och till slut kunde jag knappt sitta still och det kliade i fingrarna, jag ville ge henne så mycket stryk att hon skulle vara oigenkännlig. Mord, tragiskt nog var det som snurrade i huvudet på mig. Någonstans i det hela kände jag en hand på min axel, och hörde Jaspers röst någonstans långt borta, men hörde inte vad han sa. Han hade kunnat erbjuda på 25 miljoner där, och jag hade ändå inte hört ett ord av vad han sa.

Han måste sett vad jag tittade på, för strax efter kände jag hans andra hand på nästa axel, och nu kunde jag inte missa hans ord. "Lugna dig. Jag ser, och förstår dig, men det löser ingenting." Han försökte lugna mig genom att tala mig till rätta och hålla mig på plats. Men det gick in genom ett öra och ut genom nästa.

Jag såg bara en enda färg, Rött! I ett svep puttade jag fram bordet och smet ut ur Jaspers grepp och gick med bestämda steg mot Emmet, som inte sett mig ännu. Jag hörde Jasper ropa efter mig, men inte vad han sa.

Jag ställde mig rakt framför tjejen som satt i knät och hånglade med MIN pojkvän, och någonstans i bakhuvudet registrerade jag Tanyas röst "Helvete!" Men jag tittade inte ens på henne.  
Tjejen i knät på Emmet var snygg, riktigt snygg. Hon kunde tillochmed få Tanya att verka blek med en kropp som en Victorias Secretmodell och långt blondt hår som lockade sig i ändarna.

Jag harklade mig för att få deras uppmärksamhet, även om de inte hörde mig så var det något som fick Emmet att slita blicken från den blonda skönheten och titta mig rakt i ögonen.  
"Helvete, va fan gör du här?" Skrek han, men jag tittade inte ens på honom. Jag tar honom sen tänkte jag bara och drog tag i tjejens arm innan hon ens hunnit reagera. Drog upp henne så hon stod rakt framför mig, hon var mycket längre än mig. Men det sket jag i, jag laddade och smällde till ordentligt. Gav henne en rak höger över kinden, så hon snubblade bakåt in i bordet.

"Vad fan gör du?" Skrek hon medans hon höll sig för kinden och började resa sig upp. Men jag gav henne ingen återhämtningstid, tog ett steg fram och drog tag i hennes långa hår mitt på huvudet och drog upp henne medans hon skrek av smärta, och gav henne ytterligare en smäll. Nu kände jag 2 armar ta tag i mig och försökte få bort mig, när jag vände mig om möttes jag av Emmets kalla blåa ögon.

Inte hans första misstag idag ialla fall. Vände huvudet framåt igen och laddade, slängde bak huvudet och lyckades skalla honom rakt på näsan så han släppte taget om mig. Nu började folk samlas runt oss, och Jaspers röst hördes någonstans där bak, me jag brydde mig inte. När jag vände mig om låg Emmet på golvet och försökte komma upp medans han höll sig för näsan som sprutade ut blod.

"Ditt patetiska lilla as, det var därför du ville att jag skulle sitta hemma och vänta på dig, så du kunde få gå ut och knulla någon liten hora." Innan han hann svara böjde jag mig ner och gav även honom en smäll rakt över käften. Emmet var inte en liten kille, 195 cm lång och stadiga 105 kg muskler, en stor nalle björn. Men hans styrka blev hans nackdel när han lyckades reta upp mig.

"För helvete Bella, lugna dig!" Skrek Tanya bakom mig, fortfarande sittandes i soffan med felix i handen.

"Du ditt falska lilla stycke ska fan inte säga till mig vad jag ska och inte ska göra." Innan jag hann ta ett steg fram mot även henne kom Vienna och 3 vakter springandes mot oss.

"Vad fan hände här då?" Skrek hon och tittade runt sig, innan vakterna hunnit fråga.

"Det där" Skrek jag och pekade på Emmet. "Ville att jag skulle vara hemma idag, för att han skulle kunna gå ut med slynan han kallar syster och knulla på hennes slampa till kompis." Skrek jag och pekade på blondie som fortfarande satt på golvet och höll sig för kinden. Hon såg riktigt patetiskt ut när hon satt där, håret låg som en virvelvind runt hennes huvud, hennes vita byxor var numera gråa efter att hon ramlat på golvet, och hennes topp hade ramlat över ena axeln så halva hennes vänstra bröst vår på rymmen.

"Lugna dig nu Bella." Försökte Vienna, och tog tag i mina armar. "Tänk dig för nu för helvet, följ med mig hem, och lös det här imorn." Jag bara tittade på henne, kunde knappt bilda en mening först. "Vaddå lös det imorn? Det finns inget att lösa, förutom möjligen flytthjälp, för inatt åker aset ut ur mitt hem."

Det var vår gemensamma lägenhet, men det var jag som stod på kontraktet, och snäll tänkte jag då fan inte vara när Emmet visat sig vara den största grisen genom tiderna.

Jag gick fram till honom, böjde mig ner och tittade honom i ögonen medans han höll för näsan och fick servetter av väktarna medans de hjälpte Blondie upp. "Ditt fega lilla as, om det var det där du ville ha, varför i helvete kunde du inte bara säga det rakt ut istället? Du fick verkligen lov att bryta ner det lilla förtroendet jag lyckats bygga upp efter allt med Edward? Du visste mycket väl vad jag gick igenom med honom, och du var den som talade mest skit om honom för det, ändå är du den som går och gör exakt samma sak." Skrek jag. Jag kände tårarna när dom droppade från min haka, men jag vet inte om jag grät av ilska, sorg, svek eller något annat, och jag kunde inte bry mig mindre heller just där och då.

Någon kom bakifrån och tog tag runt min midja och försökte lyfta bort mig medans jag skrek och sparkade vem det nu var. Personen lyfte ut mig från klubben och ställde inte ner mig förän vi var på utsidan och jag hade lugnt mig något. "Om jag släpper dig nu, står du still här då, eller måste jag bära ut dig igen?" Rösten var len men väldigt bestämd, och jag kunde inte annat än nicka. "Ja till att du står stilla?" Frågade han frustrerat. Det var Edward. Hans andedräkt smekte min hals när han talade, och även om jag ville in och sparka skiten ur de båda igen, lämnade han inget utrymme för valmöjligheter. Det var hans ord som gällde, inget annat.

"Bra." Sa han tyst. "Var är din garderobs bricka? Jag hämtar din jacka och kör hem dig, Vienna och Jasper tar hand om vakterna just nu, och kommer efter när det är löst. De ska försöka få dig att inte bli hämtad av polis efter ditt lilla spel där inne." Han var arg, riktigt arg. Men varför i helvete var han arg på mig för? Jag svarade inte, utan drog bara fram brickan från min bakficka och räckt bak den till honom där han fortfarande stod med armarna runt min midja.

"Tack, nu står du jävligt stilla här tills jag kommer tillbaka." Sa han och släppte mig för att gå in igen. Jag gick en bit bort och satte mig på trotoarkanten med tankarna snurrandes. Hur länge hade det här hållit på, var det första gången de träffades eller hade det pågått länge? Var jag så jävla illa, att männen fick lov att vara otrogna för att antingen bli av med mig eller var jag bara så tråkig och ful att de ville ha bättre?

Jag kunde ändå inte känna sorg.. Alla känslor var som bortblåsta. Jag kände mig bara… tom. Inget hat, ingen sorg, inget svek ingenting kände jag. Bara tomhet. Jag vet inte om det var alkoholen som gjorde det eller chocken, oavsett var jag tacksam över att jag inte föll ihop av sorg. Jag hörde Edward ropa på mig någonstans, men kunde inte förmå mig att svara honom, eller ens vrida huvudet åt hans håll. Min blick var fast framåt, på ingenting. Hjärnan kändes avstängd och sakta men säkert började en svart känsla byggas upp inom mig. Jag hörde någon snyfta intill mig, men orkade inte bry mig om vem.

Det var bäst så, att inte bry sig om någon eller något förutom sigsjäv.. Luftrören började dra ihop sig och luften tog slut i lungorna som kändes som om de skulle sprängas av smärta. Någon skrek hjärteskärande någonstans, men jag registrerade det knappt.

Plötsligt befann jag mig i någons armar, någon höll om mig och viskade tröstande ord som jag inte ens hörde. Min hals brände och tankarna fortsatte snurra åt alla håll. 3 förhållanden hade jag haft i mitt relativt korta liv, och alla tre hade slutat på samma sätt. Men den här gången var nog värst, för nu kom känslorna från de första två tillbaka som en smäll av betong genom luften.

**Jacob** - Vi var tillsammans i unga tonår, då inget var seriöst, men kändes då som det mest seriösa man gjort i livet. Så som alla tonåringar känner inför sina förhållanden. Han jag förlorade min oskuld med. Tidigt jag vet, men då var jag ju övertygad om att vi skulle leva ihop tills jordens undergång.

Honom tog jag aldrig på bar gärning, det fick jag höra ryktesvägen, hans röstmedelande på min mobil då hade bara bekräftat det hela innan jag fick en chans att tala med honom.

"_Hej! Älskling, ring mig så snart du hör det här. Det är något jag måste berätta för dig. Vill inte ta det på telefon, men du ska veta att jag är ledsen… Hej då…" _

Som överdramatiserad tonåring var ju det världens undergång när jag väl fick det bekräftat, men som alla andra i den åldern, återhämtade man sig snabbt och träffade en ny kille.

**Edward **– Vi var ändå tillsammans i strax över 2 år. En natt när jag inte kunde somna, men han sov som en liten bebis, fick han ett sms. Nyfikheten tog över och jag kollade vem det var. Någon Jessica som han hade träffat helgen innan när jag hade tillbringat helgen med min pappa i hans fiskestuga.

Jag svarade henne, och fick henne tro att det var Edward som skrev, tills jag fick allt bekräftat. Då berättade jag sanningen om vem jag var och att hon blivit lurad. Hon blev väl inte jätte glad fick jag höra på omvägar, men jag brydde mig inte. Natten efter när jag tog upp det med Edward satt vi och grät tillsammsans när vi gjorde slut, och bestämde att vi skulle vara vänner trotts allt. Vi var inte beredda på att släppa varandra helt ur våra liv ännu.

Och nu Emmet… Det måste vara fel på mig, det kan ju omöjligt vara fel på alla killar/män jag träffat i mitt liv eller? Källan till problemen måste ju vara jag.

Någonstans registrerade jag att jag suttit i en bil ett tag, med någon som talat lugnt med mig hela tiden, men vad personen sa vet jag inte. Nu hade bilen stannat ialla fall, men jag kände inte igen mig. Men så borta som jag var så hade jag nog kunnat stå i mitt barnrum hos Pappa och fortfarande inte känt igen mig.

Någon, troligen Edward kom runt bilen och lyfte ur mig, och bar mig bort till ett hyrehus i tegel. När han öppnat dörren och börjat gå in i huset, fortfarande med mig i famnen började chocken släppa och känslorna kom över mig som en tsunami. Varför dög jag aldrig? Varför var jag aldrig tillräckligt bra? Mitt annars så bra självförtroende var som bortblåst och hade ersatts med tvivel och självförakt.

Jag lyfte mina armar och placerade händerna runt Edwards nacke och lutade mig mot hans bröst medans jag snyftade och lät tårarna rinna ner och blöta ner hans tröja.

"Hysch, såja. Ta det lugnt, du klarar dig genom detta.." Viskade han medans han trampade upp för trapporna. "Du duger visst som du är, det finns ingen som du." Fortsatte han viska när vi stannat utanför en dörr. "Du har bara haft oturen att träffa idioter." Sa han, och när jag tittade upp på honom såg jag hur han log sitt snea leende, men leendet någge inte hans ögon. De var fyllda med sorg, ilska och något mer jag inte kunde utläsa. "Jag måste ställa ner dig lite, kan du stå själv?" Frågade han, och jag nickade. Kunde inte svara med ord för att halsen brände så, det gjorde ont att andas.


	5. Chapter 5

Han ställde ner mig försiktigt men släppte mig inte helt, hade hela tiden sin ena hand runt min midja, som om han inte litade på att jag kunde stå själv. Han fumlade fram en nyckel från sin jackficka och låste upp dörren. När han vände sig mot mig igen för att lyfta upp mig igen, ruskade jag bara på huvudet och började sakta gå in i lägenheten.

Han tände lampan så vi såg vad vi gjorde i den annars bäcksvarta lägenheten. Lukten sa mig att vi måste vara hemma hos honom, det luktade tydligt Edward överallt. Han hjälpte mig av med jackan och skorna medans jag bara stod och tittade mig omkring. Det var en väldigt stor och ljus lägenhet. Hallen var rätt liten, med helt vita väggar och svart inredning. Längs den ena väggen stod några garderober med spegeldörrar som räckte från golvet hela vägen upp.

Snett in till höger var vardagsrummet, med samma typ av inredning, vita väggar och svarta möbler. Han hade lyckats få det både maskulint och stilrent. Jag gick och satte mig tyst i hans stora soffa som stod i mitten av rummet formad som ett 'U' med en divan på vadera sida. "Jag antog att du varken ville vara själv eller i er lägenhet just nu, så jag körde hit dig, är det ok?" Frågade han. Utan att lyfta blicken till honom nickade jag bara och drog upp knäna in till mig så mycket jag kunde, som för att skydda mig mot omvärldens alla svek.

Jag hörde honom hålla på i köket med något men var för mentalt uttömd för att orka bry mig om vad, så jag satt stilla. Låst med mina tankar om kvällens händelser och alla tvivel som snurrade. Hade tjejen vetat om mig innan? Eller var hon lika mycket förd bakom ljuset som jag? Tänk om hon inget viste om mig.

Samvetet började gnaga i mig, om hon inte visste om mig måste hon fått sig en ordentlig chock, och då förtjänade hon inte smällarna jag så givmildt hade delat ut.

Nä, hon måste ha vetat… Om hon var vän till Tanya så måste hon ha hört eller sett oss någon gång innan. Emmets konstiga beteende de senaste veckorna började klarna nu, och jag förstod ju nu att det här inte var en engångs förteelse, han hade redan ett förhållande med den här bruden.. Tårarna började rinna igen när jag insåg hur lurad jag faktiskt blivit.

Var det henne han åkt till varje dag efter jobbet när han sa att han jobbade över, eller hade hon kommit ner till garaget och tagit sig en snabbis inne på kontoret? En kraftig illamående känsla slog till, och jag fick panik. "Toalett?" Ropade jag högt till Edward. "Hallen, till höger om ytterdörren." Jag sprang innan han hunnit tala färdigt. Så fort jag satte mig framför toaletten tömdes min mage på allt innehåll, det kändes som om inälvorna var på väg ut med, för även om jag inte hade något kvar fortsatte magen att krampa som för att få upp något.

Edward kom in, och även om jag försökte vifta bort honom, satte han sig intill mig och höll undan mitt hår och smekte mig längs ryggen tröstande. När jag tyckte jag var klar, stod han där redo med en ny tandborste i handen och ett leende. "Jag har fixat lite te, kom ut igen när du fixat till dig." Så gick han ut igen.

Efter att jag borstat tänderna och tvättat ansiktet gick jag återigen ut till soffan, han hade ställt 2 muggar med rykande te på bordet, men jag såg inte Edward någonstans. Satte mig och drog upp mitt ena knä för att luta huvudet mot det, när han kom ut från vad jag antog var sitt sovrum, han hade bytt om och kom iklädd endast ett par gråa pjamasbyxor som hängde lågt runt hans midja, och visade hans vältränade kropp.

Han stod där ett tag och drog handen genom sitt bronsfärgade hår som han alltid gjort när han funderar, är nervös eller irriterad. I sin ena hand höll han en t-shirt, men gjorde ingen antydan till att sätta sig.

"Varför var du förbannad?" Viskade jag och tittade på honom.

"Va?"

"Varför var du förbannad?" Frågade jag igen högre, och halsen sved för varje ljud jag lyckades få ur mig.

Han bara tittade på mig tyst en stund, tog några steg framåt och räckte fram t-shirten till mig. "Jag tog fram en tröja du kan sova i om du inte vill sova i de där kläderna." Sa han innan han släppte tröjan och satte sig brevid mig utan att titta på mig.

"Edward…"

"Vad?" Fräste han irriterat, men tittade fortfarande inte på mig.

"Varför var du förbannad på mig…? När du lyfte ut mig från klubben, jag hörde hur förbannad du var.. varför på mig? Vad fan gjorde JAG för fel?" Nästan skrek jag samtidigt som jag väntade på att han skulle lyfta blicken och titta åt mitt håll.

"Jag är trött nu, jag bäddar åt mig här på soffan, så du kan ta min säng." Suckade han bara och reste sig.

"EDWARD!" Inte en enda reaktion..

"EDWARD!" skrek jag så det ekade genom hela lägenheten.

"VAD?" Han vände sig om och såg mig rakt i ögonen för första gången ikväll.

"Varför blev du förbannad på mig?" Jag var fruktansvärt irriterad vid det här laget.

"För att du beteede dig som en idiot." Skrek han tillbaka. Hans ögon började mörkna.

_Bra_. Tänkte jag, när han är arg kommer oftast sanningen ut helt ocensuerat.

"Jag? Jag gjorde väl för fan inget fel? Eller skulle jag gått fram och önskat dom en trevlig fortsättning på kvällen?" Vad fan menade han med att JAG betedde mig som en idiot…? "Är det vad du tycker jag skulle gjort? När Mannen som ska föreställa min pojkvän sitter offentligt och hånglar med någon blond bimbo han plockat upp någonstans?" Jag reste mig och gick mot honom, utan att släppa hans ögon med blicken.

"Nej, det säger jag inte, men du behöver väl för fan inte starta ett slagsmål där inne?" Skrek han trotts att jag bara stod ett steg ifrån honom. "Du kunde behållt lite stolthet och bara gått därifrån, och tagite det med Emmet när ni var ensamma."

"Men är du allvarlig nu Edward? Du tycker alltså att jag skulle gått därifrån och låtit dom fortsätta i lugn och ro.. Eller tycker du jag inte skulle sett något från början så jag fortfarande hade varit helt ovetandes om hur mycket han lurade mig?" Om vi inte slutde skrika snart, skulle grannarna börja fundera vad fan som hände, och kanske ringa polisen hit också.

"Ja, det kanske hade varit bäst." Skrek han tillbaka och stirrade på mig med svarta ögon. Innan han hunnit reagera, lyfte jag handen och gav honom en örfil rakt över ansiktet.

"Ditt jävla as.." Han höll handen mot sin kind som för att dämpa svedan. Jag förberedde mig på att ge honom en till, men han aldrig ge honom den örfilen, fören hans hand greppade min mitt i slaget, och höll mig hårt. "Slå. Mig. Inte. En. Gång. Till." Väste han fram.

"Varför? Vad fan ska du göra åt saken?" Manade jag. Det här var en av anledningarna till att vi konstaterat att vi egentligen var bäst som vänner och inget annat. När situationer spårade ur hade vi en fömåga att utmana varandra, istället för att backa och låta det vara. Båda lika hetsiga i humöret, med kort stubin och envisa som 2 jävla åsnor. "Vad fan ska du göra Edward?" Väste jag och lutade mig framåt på tå för att komma upp i hans höjd.

"Bella, sluta NU!" Nästan spottade han ut. Hans muskler i käken var så spända att jag trodde han skulle tugga sönder tänderna, och spränga en åder eller två i nacken.

"Varför Edward? Vi är ensamma, det var ju såhär du tyckte jag skulle konfronterat Emmet eller hur.. Ensamma, bakom stängda dörrar där ingen kan göra något." Jag försökte vrida min hand ur hans grepp, men han tog ett hårdare grepp. Hade jag inte varit förbannad med adrenalin pumpandes i kroppen hade jag nog reagerat på hur hårt han höll mig, men jag var alldeles för arg för att bry mig. Någonstans i bakhuvudet visste jag dock att min handled kommer vara helt blå imorgon, men det är morgondagens problem.

"Släpp mig Edward…"

"Vad händer annars?" Manade han på. Uatn att han hann reagera drog jag loss min hand, gav honom en smäll med min vänstra och sprang ut till hallen för att ta på mig mina skor, men jag hann inte så långt förän jag hade hans armar runt min kropp igen. Han lyfte upp mig, och jag försökte sparka och slå mig loss, utan att lyckas. "Lugna dig för helvete, vart fan ska du ta vägen?" Väste han i mitt öra så hans andedräkt kittlade mig längs halsen och nacken.

"Bort från dig." Svarade jag och försökte åla mig ur hans grepp, men det gav honom en möjlighet att dra in mina armar in till min kropp, och låste även dom i sitt grepp om mig. "Släpp mig din förbannade idiot." Skrek jag och försökte med all kraft jag hade kvar att ta mig loss.

"Inte förän du lugnat ner dig." Sa han bestämt. "Det är ok, jag kan hålla på heeela natten, så kämpa du, vi vet båda två att jag är starkare och mer uthållig än dig." Jag hörde verkligen hur han flinade vinnande, han vände oss så att jag nu stod med ansiktet rakt in mot spegeldörrarna på garderoben, och tog ett steg närmare så han verkligen pressade mig fast mellan sin kropp och garderoben. Hans ben låste mina på vardera sida om mig, så jag kunde inte sparka mig loss heller.

"Du tycker inte du missriktar din ilska lite eller?" Frågade han med irritation?

"Jag hade väl tyckt det om du inte hade anklagat mig för att oprovocerat starat en scen där borta." Svarade jag och slappnade av lite, efter en liten stund började även han slappna av när han kände att jag inte kämpade längre, vilket gav mig möjlighet att röra händerna igen.

"Det sa jag inte. Jag sa att du kunde väl för fan ha väntat tills ni var hemma själva, så slipper ni dra in väktare och polis i det hela, för hoppingsvis har Jasper och Vienna lyckats tala bort allt nu, så du slipper polisen ialla fall." Väste han. Jag hade nu lyckats dra ner min arm en bra bit utan att han märkte det.

"Så du bryr dig bara för att jag låtit mina vänner städa upp efter att jag hittade min otrogna skithög till pojkvän?" Sa jag högt och greppade ett stadigt tag om hans pungkulor och klämde åt så han skrek till och släppte mig helt.

"Jävla skit.." Skrek han och föll ner på knäna framför garderoben och blundade av smärta, medans jag tog mig loss och sprang mot dörren. Mina skor såg jag ingenstans, men sket i det, jackan hängde precis vid dörren, så jag drog åt mig den och sprang ut från hans lägenhet ner för trapporna.

"Bella för helv…" Hörde jag honom grymta bakom mig. Men jag orkade inte mer nu. Hur fan kunde han lägga det på mig? Jag var den som blivit berådd, den som behövde mina vänner, vars liv fallit i spillror och vars förtroende för män totalt försvunnit.. Men det var tydligen mitt fel?

Jag sprang ut på gångbanan i bara strumporna med jackan fortfarande i handen, det var kallt och det verkade ha regnat för jag var alldeles blöt om fötterna. Jag visste inte vart jag skulle ta vägen, bara bort. Jag fick väl leta reda på en adressskylt och riga taxi eller nått, ringa Jasper och be honom hämta mig. Vad som helst var bättre än att sitta och få anklagelserna kastade i ansiktet i det tillstånd jag befann mig i nu.


	6. Chapter 6

Kvällens händelser hade verkligen tömt mig på energi och ögonen var fyllda med tårar så jag inte kunde se ordentligt, så snabbt sprang jag ju inte. Jag började höra steg närma sig mig bakifrån snabbt, men kunde verkligen inte hitta energin till att kämpa mer. Plötsligt kände jag Edwards armar runt mig igen när han kom ifatt mig och lyfte upp mig.

Nu orkade jag varken skrika eller slåss längre, så jag lät honom lyfta upp mig och stanna. "Vart fan var du på väg Bella?"

"Bara bort…" Viskade jag med tjock röst. "Jag orkar inte mer Edward.. Varför lägger du skulden på mig?" Suckade jag trött och lutade huvudet bakåt mot hans axel. Men han svarade inte, bara höll mig uppe och ledde mig tillbaka till hans lägenhet.

När vi kom in igen ledde han mig till soffan och satte mig ner där, och började ta av mig mia strumpor. "Bara för att du är snäll nu kommer du inte få ligga vet du va?" Sa jag, lutade huvudet mot nackstödet och blundade.

"Inte förän du ber mig Bella.." Viskade han hest, och fortsatte ta av mig strumporna. "Lägg dig ner så jag kan ta av dig byxorna." Jag lyfte huvudet snabbt och kollade rakt in i hans smaragd gröna ögon. "Sluta nu, det är inget jag inte sett förut, och det är endast för att du ska slippa sova med kläderna på.. Så lägg dig ner nu." Han blinkade inte en gång utan fortsatte se mig rakt i ögonen tills jag gjorde som han sa.

Våra ögon möttes och ingen bröt kontakten medans han knäppte upp mina jeans och började dra ner dom över mina ben. "Lyft rumpan." Viskade han. När byxorna var av drog han sakta upp handen längs utsidan av mitt ben och la den på min mage, medans han böjde sig sakta fram mot mig. Hans ansikte var nu bara några få centimeter från mitt. Min andning var ansträngd, och inte bara efter vårt lilla bråk och springturen.. Hela luften i rummet kändes tjock av stämningen som byggdes upp sekund för sekund.

I ögonvrån såg jag hans andra hand följa soffans nackstöd pararellt med mitt huvud, tills nästan hela hans kropp låg lutande över min utan att vidröra mig. Han sänkte huvudet och drog nästippen längs hakan och bak mot nacken tills han kom till örat. "Inte förän du ber mig Bella." Andades han ut så jag rös över hela kroppen. Sen reste han sig snabbt och kastade tröjan han hämtat tidigare i mitt ansikte och gick skrattande ut i hallen.

Jag kände mig helt yr. Vad fan hände där..? Jag hade nyss blivit sviken på värsta sätt av min pojkvän, och hår låg jag i mitt ex´s soffa och försöka hämta andan, och han hade inte ens rört mig, ialla fall inte på det sättet. Borde inte jag ligga hemma hos min pappa och gråta floder över sveket istället för att ligga här och vara upphetsad? Jag satte mig upp och försökte skaka bort yrseln ur huvudet.

Han kom tillbaka in i vardagsrummet med lakan och ett extratäcke i händerna, med ett flin över hela ansiktet. "Mår du bättre Bella?" Han såg så jävla självsäker ut när han stod där och tittade på mig. Fan, fler kan väl det spelet. "Jodå.. lite bättre.." svarade jag och tittade honom rakt i ögonen, la tröjan i knät och började sakta dra upp min topp upp mot huvudet. När han förstod vad jag verkligen tänkte göra försvann flinet illa kvickt.

Skrattar bäst som skrattar sist.

Jag drog upp toppen hela vägen och över huvudet, och la den på soffan. "Va-vad gör du?" Frågade han osäkert utan att släppa mig med blicken och svalde ljudligt. "Vaddå, jag skulle ju byta om, och som du sa, det är ju inget du inte sett förut." Svarade jag och blinkade åt honom med ett vinnande leende. "Kan du hjälpa mig att knäppa upp BH´n är du snäll?" Frågade jag oskyldigt och ställde mig upp framför honom med ryggen mot honom.

"Hm-mm." Han kunde inte ens svara, och efter några långa sekunder kände jag hans händer darrandes längs min rygg när han knäppte upp den, jag fångade upp den så brösten fortfarande var dålda i kupen, vände huvudet mot honom och log. "Tack." Tog ett steg fram mot soffan och böjde mig ner för att plocka upp hans tröja. Tyckte jag hörde ett mumlande och vände mig helt om mot honom samtidigt som jag släppte BH´n på golvet med tröjan fortfarande i handen. "Vad sa du?"

Totalt okontaktbar var han. Hans ögon var helt låsta på mina bröst. "Edward?"

"Huh?" Äntligen lyfte han blicken.

"Vad sa du?" Frågade jag medans jag började ta på mig hans tröja.

"Va?... Nä, Inget.." Svarade han och vände sig om snabbt för att gå ut i köket och göra något. Jag hörde hur han mumlade något och smällde i skåpen.

_Jupp, den vann jag_. Tänkte jag belåtet för mig själv. Och började fixa iordning lakanet över soffan, så jag kunde lägga mig. Den här känslomässiga berg o –dalbanan tog nästan kål på mig. När jag nästan bäddat klart hörde jag honom komma tillbaka in i rummet.

"Ehh, vad gör du?"

"Vad ser det ut som? Jag bäddar, så jag kan få sova.." Svarade jag utan att titta bort från det jag gjorde.

"Men det där kunde jag gjort själv." Svarade han med rösten fylld av… osäkerhet?

"Men nu slipper du." Svarade jag, vek in den sista kanten och vände mig mot honom igen. Han hade fixat rostat bröd, och stod där med en bricka fylld med bröd, smör, ost och annat gott till kvällsmat.

"Menn är du trött nu, kan du gå och lägga dig om du vill. Jag ska kolla lite på tv." Sa han och ställde ner brickan på bordet. Under huden såg jag hur hans fantastiska armmuskler spändes. Fy fan va het han faktiskt är.

"Men jag tar soffan Edward, det är din säng." Sa jag och rullade tillbaka täcket för att krypa ner.

"Nej, ta min säng, så får du ialla fall sova ordentligt. Efter den här kvällen behöver du det." Svarade han och satte sig snabbt där jag hade tänkt lägga huvudet.

"Ok då." Svarade jag och satte brevid honom i soffan och började fixa en smörgås.

"Vad gör du, skulle inte du sova?" Frågade han och tittade på mig.

"Men du är ju så jävla omständig, så jag kan lika gärna kolla på film med dig." Svarade jag och fortsatte med min macka. Han tog tag i täcket och lade det över våra ben, och fixade sig en macka med.

"Du behöver ju inte säga emot allt jag säger Bella, det gör inte ont att lyssna på någon annan ibland." Flinade han.

"Det gör jag väl inte, allt säger jag väl inte emot." Svarade jag med lite för hög röst? Han bara tittade på mig och höjde ett ögonbryn mot mig med ett menande leende. "Men nu ja, du är ju så jävla dum…" Svarade jag och insåg själv att jag lät som en bortskämd liten snorunge.

Han skrattade bara och satte igång filmen, The A-team, och lutade sig tillbaka, jag lutade mitt huvud mot hans bröstkorg och började kolla jag också. Det blev en helt ok kväll efter omständigheterna. Men när halva filmen gått, hade jag inte fattat något, alla tankarna som snurrade i huvudet stal all min fokus. "Edward?"

"Mmm." Svarade svarade han så hela hans kropp vibrerade.


	7. Chapter 7

"Varför är alla killar otrogna hela tiden? Är det så jävla många fel på mig?" Viskade jag och höll andan i väntan på svaret som aldrig verkade komma.

Efter en lång stund drog han in ett djupt andetag och sträckte sig efter kontrollen för att sänka volymen på filmen, satte sig som innan igen med mig på bröstet. Jag hörde hur hans hjärta dunkade lugnt, men något snabbare än innan och hur han andades högt.

"Det är inte dig det är fel på Bella."

"Men det måste det vara." Viskade jag och kände tårarna samlas i ögonen igen.

"Nej, det är ABSOLUT INGET fel på dig." svarade han och betonade 'Inget'. "Du har bara träffat rötägg…"

"Men om det inte är fel på mig, varför har alla killar jag haft varit otrogna? Det är ju inte bara du och Emmet, min första pojkvän Jacob var ju också otrogen.. Nu var det när vi var små, men ändå, nått gör jag ju fel." Jag bara pladdrade på, behövde få ur mig alla tankar och funderingar.

Han satte sig upp så hastigt att jag ramlade bakåt i soffan, vände sig mot mig och tittade på mig beslutsamt. "Det är inte dig det är fel på Bella.. De här killarna, vi har bara inte fattat vilken tur vi haft som fått en chans av dig, förän vi förstört allt.. Vi är av naturen dumma… tröga."

Jag ville vända bort blicken från hans, men kunde inte. Han låste mig helt med blicken, det kändes som om jag inte kunde röra en muskel. "Du får aldrig tvivla på digsjälv Bella, och speciellt inte för något som en idiot som Emmet eller jag gjort mot dig.. Förstått." Nu kom hans bestämda sida fram igen, den som med automatik drog fram min eniva sida.

"Du säger det ja, men det förändrar inte faktum Edward.. Svara då på en sak, varför var du otrogen mot mig? Varför räckte jag inte till för dig?" Jag satte mig upp så vi satt med våra ansikten i samma höjd, och väntade på svar.

"Var inte du trött..?" Viskade han ut till slut.

"Snälla Edward svara bara.." Bad jag. "Svara, så jag vet vad fan jag gör för fel? För någon gång måste jag väl hitta en kille igen och jag vill inte göra samma misstag igen."

Hans blick svartnade snabbt. "Ska du redan ut och leta nytt menar du? Som en jävla slampa?" Nästan skrek han.

"Va? Nej, men någon gång måste jag väl få vara lycklig och hitta kärleken igen eller..?" Skrek jag tillbaka.

"Så du ska ut och börja dejta nu på en gång då menar du?"

"Det har jag väl för fan inte sagt.. Först ska jag rensa upp den här soppan som blev ikväll, sen får man väl se vad som händer och hur jag känner, men en dag Edward, en dag vill jag hitta den där villkorslösa kärleken som alla söker."

"Köp en hund!"

"Var inte löjlig.. Svara bara. Vad gör jag för fel?"

"Nä, jag tänker jag inte svara på något så du kan gå ut och hora ut dig till allt och alla." Skrek han, våra näsor nuddades nästan för så nära varandra satt vi.

"Så jag är en jävla hora nu också.." Skrattade jag frustrerat. "Men det var väl bra att vi fast ställde det, det kanske är det som är mitt problem." Sa jag och ställde mig upp och började plocka iordning bordet.

"Jag sa väl för fan inte att du var en Hora."

"Nä, inte med de orden, men jo, du kallade mig hora." Snyftade jag medans jag bar upp brickan och började gå mot köket.

"Du lider ju för fan av något psykiskt." Gapade han efter mig.

Där tappade jag kontrollen helt, släppte brickan rakt ner på golvet så muggar krossades och skärvorna åkte åt alla håll, och smöret slängdes ut över hela golvet. "Så nu är jag inte bara hora, nu är jag även en psykiskt störd hora som inte duger till mer än att knulla, eftersom att jag tydligen inte kan behålla en man." Skrek jag och började gå tillbaka mot Edward som nu ställt sig upp från soffan, med händerna hängandes längs sidorna med nävarna så hårt knytna att de börjat vitna.

Jag stannade precis framför honom och tittade honom rakt i ögonen, de var helt nattsvarta av ilska. "Är det inte så då Edward? Jag duger att knulla, men inte mer.. Jag har varit eran privata lilla hora." Väste jag fram mellan tänderna. " Det är ialla fall så ni fått mig att känna mig. Oälskad, Oönskad, Utnyttjad.. Så fick ni alla mig att känna, så fick du mig att känna." Skrek jag.

"Håll. Käft." Sa han lugnt, men jag hörde hur han höll på att tappa tålamodet.

"Sanningen är jobbig när man möter den så här eller hur?" Flinade jag. "Men jag kan säga dig att den här sanningen är betydligt jobbigare för mig än för dig ditt jävla as." Han sa inte ett ord, bara stod där och försökte behärska sig. "De känslorna önskar jag inte min värsta fiende ens Edward.. Och de känslorna fick ni mig att känna trotts att ni påstod att ni älskade mig. Du lovade mig en evighet ena dagen och knullade någon bakom ryggen på mig nästa dag." Jag ville ha en reaktion, vad som helst. Därför fortsatte jag utmana honom, trotts att jag visste att det var en dum idé. "Men det slutar nu. Jag ska inte vara någons jävla hora längre. Jag ska hitta mig en man som förtjänar mig, en man som inte skrattar på min bekostnad så fort jag gåt…"

Jag hann inte avsluta den meningen förän Edward drog tag i mig och pressade upp mig mot väggen brevid soffan. "Håll. Nu. Käft. Bella!" Väste han. Inom mig var jag nöjd, äntligen fick jag en reaktion. "Du var aldrig min privata hora.. Aldrig! Jag är ledsen om jag fick dig känna så, det var inte min mening. Men för helvete sluta kalla digsjälv för en hora!"

"Handlingar talar högre än Ord Edward." Viskade jag. "Och dina handlingar talar åt exakta motsatsen till det du säger nu och det du sa då…"

Hans ena hand började vandra längs min bröstkorg utanpå tröjan, medans han använde den andra för att luta sig mot väggen med, och hans ena ben smög sig in mellan mina tills hans lår var hårt tryckt mot min känsligaste punkt.

"Och vad säger mina handlingar nu Bella?" Frågade han, fortfarande med ilska i blicken och hård bestämd röst. Jag svarade inte, ville inte att han skulle höra hur han även i det här tillståndet kunde påverka min kropp. Han tryckte lite mer med låret, och kom närmare med ansiktet, hans öppna mun var bara någon centimeter från min. "Vad säger mina handlingar nu Bella frågade jag dig…" Han krävde ett svar.

"Att du fortfarande ser på mig som en hora du kan knulla när du känner för det, för att sen bara skita i." Det var inte så hans handlingar fick mig att känna, men det de sa var lögn, det visste jag. Och jag ville inte ge honom nöjet att vinna den här ronden.

"Är det vad du vill att jag ska göra Bella? Knulla dig tills du inte kan stå upp?" Flinade han åt mig, men det fanns ingen som helst glädje eller humor i hans blick. Nu kände jag hans kuk hårdna mot min höft.

"Det kanske är det jag behöver göra för att få kunna komma härifrån, låta dig knulla mig för att sedan kasta iväg mig som gårdagens sopor." Mina händer låg platt mot väggen bakom mig, jag kände mig verkligen fast limmad mot väggen, och Edward gav mig ingen möjlighet till att smita heller. Någonstans i bakhuvudet hörde jag hur min telefon plingade till av ett sms. Men ingen av oss bröt ögonkontakten.

"Du får gå prcis när du vill Isabella.." Viskade han och lät sina läppar försiktigt nudda mina, medans han drog dom från sida till sida.

"Jaså, var det därför du jagade mig och bar in mig igen förut när jag försökte sticka?" Viskade jag. Hans hand som smekt på utsidan av min tröja började nu att dra i tröjan lite för att kunna komma på insidan, över revbenen, och vände precis under bröstet för att återvända ner till utsidan av mitt lår och upp igen. Hela min kropp kändes som om den brann.

_Vad fan gör han med mig?_

"Jag jagade dig för att du lämnade dina skor." Viskade han och fortsatt dra sina läppar försiktigt över mina. Jag kände hur han drog ut tungan för att fukta sina läppar, och samtidigt mina. Helvete.. Snart känner han exakt hur mycket han påverkar min kropp.. Jag kände hur det började bli blött i trosorna.. Vita, spets trosor.. _Bra val Bella_, tänkte jag ironiskt.

"Jaså? Jag som trodde det var nått så dumt som att du brydde dig om mig…" Viskade jag tillbaka och började smeka hans mage med den ena handen och drog mina fingrar hårt genom hans hår med den andra. Han blundade och drog in ett djupt andetag genom näsan, lät sina fingrar smeka lite högre än tidigare, över yttersidan av bröstet. När han öppnade ögonen igen var de fortfarande svarta, men inte längre av ilska, utan av endast lust. Hans kuk stod stadigt och högt och tryckte hårt mot min ljumske.

Han kommer ge mig blåmärken.

Mina fingrar vandrade uppåt över hans mage, jag kunde känna varje liten muskler genom huden. Han såg ut att vara en marmor skapelse av Da Vinci eller något, så perfekt var han. Uppåt över övre magen, brösten och ner igen.

"Nä, det var bara för skornas skull, ville inte ge dig en orsak att komma tillbaka för att du glömt något." Viskade han ansträngt, men jag såg hans snea leende. Hans fingrar fortsatte vandra längs mina revben och på utsidan av mitt bröst, men nu kände jag hans tumme smeka försiktigt över min bröstvårta som hårdnade smärtsamt av hans beröring. Ett stön som jag inte längre kunde hålla tillbaka hördes från mina läppar. Och det fick honom att le vinnande, han började trycka och gunga sitt lår ännu hårdare mot min blöta fitta. Nu fanns det inte en chans att han inte kände hur blöt han fått mig, och jag hatade att ge honom den makten.

Mitt hjärta dunkade som efter en riktigt hård springtur, och luften verkade inte riktigt gå ner hela vägen ner i lungorna. Jag sänkte min hand längre ner längs hans mage, och över det där magiska 'V':et ovanför hans byxlining, och längre ner. Eftersom att han pressade sig mot mig, kunde jag inte komma åt riktigt, men tillräckligt för att han skulle reagera.

"Vad gör du Bella?" Frågade han hest.

"Ser till att bli knullad ordentligt, så kan jag bli utslängd med soporna imorgonbitti." Svarade jag och lät min tumme smeka hans längd på utsidan av hans byxor.

"Inte förän du ber mig med vilja i rösten Bella." Viskade han i mitt öra, varenda hårstrå på min kropp ställde sig rakt upp med rysningen som gick längs hela mig av hans andedräkt mot min nacke och öra. Jag började vicka lite på höften för att få någon typ av friktion mot hans lår.

"Jag ber aldrig om något jag vet att jag får ialla fall…" Viskade jag tillbaka och lät min tunga nudda hans läppar när jag talade.

"Och jag ger inte bort något gratis utan att ha blivit bedd." svarade han och nafsade mig lätt på örat, så jag stönade till. "Är du säker på att du inte vill be mig Bella?" Frågade han och fortsatte nafsa och reta mig med sin tunga längs nacken ner mot min axel och upp igen.

"Helt säker." svarade jag utan att blinka, och lät mina fingrar smeka på insidan av hans pjamasbyxor och nudda toppen av hans ståtliga längd. "Då tycker jag inte du ska påbörja något du inte kan avsluta Bella."

"Skulle jag aldrig göra." Svarade jag och lät hela min hand försvinna innanför hans byxor, och upptäckte att han inte hade några kalsonger på sig, men låtsades som inget och fortsatte smeka hans längd där jag kom åt.

"Beeella.." Varnade han.

"Mmm…"

"Du bör avsluta det här nu innan jag gör det."

"Jag lämnar aldrig några jobb ofärdiga." Flinade jag mot honom. Hans hand började vandra längre och längre neråt, och genast saknade jag hans hans längs mitt bröst. Men handen fortsatte ner över utsidan av mitt lår, och vidare till framsidan av låret och sakta sakta uppåt, mot det heliga landet. Han lutade huvudet bakåt, blundade och började andas tyngre ju längre jag smekte hans längd.

Jag tog tillfället i akt, och lutade mig framåt och lät tugan spela över hans adamsäpple, hela halsen och bak mot nacken.

"Helvete." Väste han. Jag kunde inte låta bli att flina självbelåtet. Jag gjorde det här för honom, jag fick honom att känna det här. Jag.. Ingen annan.

Hans hand kunde inte riktigt komma åt där han ville, så han fortsatte smeka mig över låren, upp över höften, magen och upp mot brösten igen.

Jag vet inte vartifrån jag fick styrkan, men jag började sakta puta honom bakåt, han lät mig och började backa. När jag inte längre stod fastlimmad mot väggen, slutade jag attackera hans nacke, och tittade på honom. Han blundade fortfarande med huvudet bakåt lutat, men började fatta att något hände, så han reste huvudet igen och tittade på mig. "Jag går och lägger mig nu Edward." Sa jag och pussade honom i mungipan innan jag stutsade iväg in till hans sovrum och la mig i sängen. Precis när jag lagt mig till rätta ställde han sig i dörröppningen, uppenbart frustrerad. "Bella.." Andades han ut tungt.

"Mmm…" Svarade jag och la mig ner igen och blundade.

"Det var inget…" Suckade han och gick ut i soffan igen.

Jag kände mig både nöjd över att jag lyckats få honom känna det han kände, få hans kropp att reagera som den gjorde under min beröring. Men samtidigt började känslorna från kvällens tidigare händelser att komma tillbaka sakta men säkert. Tyst började tårarna rulla ner och blöta ner kudden, det var inte första gången jag grät mig till sömns över en man som brutit sitt löfte till mig. Och även om jag hoppades på att det var sista gången, var jag tveksam.


End file.
